


Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

by ItWasNotMe



Series: More or less ordinary things that happen in an Avengers everyday life [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ball pond, Did I mention rain?, Gen, Giant fluffy bunnies with an australian accent, Rain, Some more rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasNotMe/pseuds/ItWasNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moping Clint can have...often gets....alright <i>always</i> results in unwanted consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head

”Clint! For the love of…Was that really necessary?” Steve frowned as he sought cover under his shield and immediately got a cursing Tony as company. ”That’s it!” Tony shouted over the roaring thunder and pouring rain. “I’m adding Thor’s name to the _people-Barton’s-not-aloud-to-sit-beside-in-public-_ list!”

“Aww come on! I just got a tiny bit bored…” The archer pouted defiantly. Several other guests in the restaurant were running around seeking shelter wherever they could find it. 

“Moping because you weren’t allowed in the ball pond is _not_ a valid excuse to tickle Thor when he is holding Mjölnir!” Tony glared at the archer and then threw a sad glance at the drowned food. 

“I didn’t think – “

“That’s your problem.” Natasha slapped the back of Clint’s head but didn’t seem to be affected otherwise by the heavy rain. “You don’t think.”

“I am so sorry my friends.” Thor looked like a gigantic wet and sad puppy that just got caught digging up some prized roses. “I am very ticklish…” 

“It’s not your fault Thor.” Steve pinched his nose and sighed. “I’ll better find the owner and sort this mess out.”

“Hey, look on the bright side!” Clint smirked. “Good thing Bruce is on a scientist/nerd-convention or we would probably have more than a little rain to worry about.”

“Count yourself lucky.” Tony muttered. “Now get a move on!”

“Outside? But it’s rain – “ Clint laughed and ducked his head when three hands simultaneously tried to whack him. “Touchy!”

While Steve tried to subdue the upset restaurant owner together with Tony’s checkbook, Thor did his best to herd the shifty storm clouds to join the ones outside. 

 “That is seriously cool man!” Clint told the Norse God while hanging upside down from the top of a lamppost as the thunderclouds flew by him. “Oooh I know! Can’t you make me some lightning arrows?”

“Wrong mythology birdbrain.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I need a drink…and coffee…Preferably together. Like right now!”

“Let’s go home guys. We’ll just order some take out and watch a movie, yeah?” Steve suggested.

Thor’s eyes lit up instantly. “Can we see The rise of the Guardians? Can we?”

“Again?”

“Please?” Thor’s pleading eyes were almost as bad as when Steve got into his puppy-eye-mode and consequently everyone yielded to his wishes.

“I think Jude Laws voice and his character Pitch reminds him of Loki.” Natasha said quietly to Steve. “He’s probably feeling a bit homesick.”

“You are probably right.”Steve agreed.

“Maybe we should invite Logan.” Tony smirked. “He sounds just like that Easter Bunny-fellow.”

“And get our couches threaded again because you can’t be quiet about it?” Both Steve and Natasha raised an eyebrow simultaneously. “I don’t think so.”

“Killjoys…” Tony muttered and kicked in a puddle while Clint sang _“Raindrops keep falling on my head”_ merrily on the way to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Clint...I don't know about you but in my mind Clint is dead serious(alright _almost_ all the time) and efficient at work but turnes into this "5-year old kid with out a care in the world"-persona in he's free time. I like that. Hope you do to! =)


End file.
